Genus: Geranium.
Species: xc3x97hybrida.
Denomination: Cheryl""s Shadow.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium known botanically as Geranium xc3x97hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Cheryl""s Shadowxe2x80x99. The new variety xe2x80x98Cheryl""s Shadowxe2x80x99 is a perennial hybrid plant grown for use in containers and in the landscape as an ornamental.
xe2x80x98Cheryl""s Shadowxe2x80x99 was discovered by the inventor as a chance seedling that resulted from open pollination occurring in a cultivated area of Arroyo Grande, Calif. The seedling xe2x80x98Cheryl""s Shadowxe2x80x99 was selected in 1999 for its dark purple foliage and contrasting pale pink flowers. xe2x80x98Cheryl""s Shadowxe2x80x99 was discovered as one individual seedling among other Geraniums in a block of mother stock. The block of mother stock was made up of the following different individual crops of Geraniums that were being evaluated for commercial production: Geranium xe2x80x98Bertie Crugxe2x80x99, Geranium xe2x80x9cCrug Strain Seedlingsxe2x80x9d, Geranium sessiliflorum ssp. novaezelandiae xe2x80x98Nigricansxe2x80x99, Geranium traversii var. elegans xe2x80x98Porters Passxe2x80x99, and Geranium xe2x80x98Stanhoexe2x80x99 (all unpatented).
xe2x80x98Cheryl""s Shadowxe2x80x99 is a Geranium characterized by low-growing habit, dark purple leaves, rose-pink stems and small pale pink flowers. The exact parents are unidentified, however the female parent is presumed to be Geranium traversii var. elegans xe2x80x98Porters Passxe2x80x99 (unpatented). xe2x80x98Cheryl""s Shadowxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from xe2x80x98Porters Passxe2x80x99 by flower color. xe2x80x98Porters Passxe2x80x99 exhibits white flowers whereas xe2x80x98Cheryl""s Shadowxe2x80x99 exhibits pale pink flowers. Geranium xe2x80x98Pink Spicexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,172) is the closest comparison plant to xe2x80x98Cheryl""s Shadowxe2x80x99. When compared with xe2x80x98Pink Spicexe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Cheryl""s Shadowxe2x80x99 exhibits smaller leaves, dark purple foliage, open rosette branching, small pale pink flowers, and a low spreading habit.
In 2001 the inventor conducted the first asexual propagation in a cultivated area of Arroyo Grande, Calif. using the method of stem cuttings. Since that time subsequent asexual propagation has been conducted using stem cuttings, tissue culture and division. Under careful observation the instant plant has been determined stable and uniform and reproduces true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new Geranium plant xe2x80x98Cheryl""s Shadowxe2x80x99. These traits in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Cheryl""s Shadowxe2x80x99 from all other varieties of Geranium known to the inventor. The new invention has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. Geranium xe2x80x98Cheryl""s Shadowxe2x80x99 exhibits a low-growing, prostrate habit.
2. Geranium xe2x80x98Cheryl""s Shadowxe2x80x99 exhibits small pale pink flowers.
3. Geranium xe2x80x98Cheryl""s Shadowxe2x80x99 exhibits rose-pink stems.
4. Geranium xe2x80x98Cheryl""s Shadowxe2x80x99 begins blooming in late spring and continues blooming through the summer months.
5. Geranium xe2x80x98Cheryl""s Shadowxe2x80x99 is 6 cm. in height and 31 cm. in width in a 1-litre container.
6. Propagation of Geranium xe2x80x98Cheryl""s Shadowxe2x80x99 can be accomplished by using stem cuttings, tissue culture and division.
7. Geranium xe2x80x98Cheryl""s Shadowxe2x80x99 exhibits dark purple foliage.
8. Geranium xe2x80x98Cheryl""s Shadowxe2x80x99 is hardy to USDA Zone 5.